Third Year Sucks
by iamyoureviltwin
Summary: basically Ginny gettin fed up of 3rd year and havin friendship n boy troubles etc..its crap but plz r&r neways..
1. Prologue moaning

**Third Year sucks**

**Prologue - Moaning**

**Authors note: I just felt like randomly having Ginny in a bad mood at the beginning, but trust me its not as bad as this chapter because my reasoning is: If its starts off crap it can only get better – and it will! I promise! Oh and btw (by the way) I decided to put Ginny in Hermione's year and im kinda abandoning Harry, Ron etc…I know I'm evil but they're not really right for the story if you know what I mean. They might pop up randomly but for now, they've disappeared into the realms of darkness…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that I made up, e.g. Charli, Ollie, Maddy etc and no this is not based on anyone/anything or whatever.**

* * *

I am fed up of being treated weird by my friends. They remember everything I have done wrong and constantly remind me of it. They're not being mean but it doesn't mean it does not annoy me to death. Like in first year, I was so disorganized and got detentions and everything and they will not let me forget it. I am always the butt of the jokes, the person who has done something wrong and they go "oh Ginny" in this annoying sarcastic voice. Especially Hermione. She's my best friend and all but every time I have a test or a mark back and I get all excited because I've done really well, especially for my standards, she goes "oh yeah I remember that test, I got full marks" or "Oh yeah, I spent soooo long on that essay, I even skipped Hogsmeade! It was worth it though – I got A+". Like usual. She's just annoyingly perfect.

Charlie, she is the really tall blonde one, has had loads of boyfriends and so loads of experience. Not all my other friends' have had a boyfriend yet, like me, and they all fancy people from time to time, like me, but whenever I fancy someone, they don't ever stop talking about him. One time they stalked one of them and found out, he was actually a year below – as usual, they decided to laugh about it for ages. They even made up weird voices and actions for each of my crushes – it is so embarrassing. It's even worse because now we are in Third year – which means we were split up with a alphabetical order. I'm with 2 of my group of friends, but one of them I have never got on with for more than a day and the other I never really got to know, but now a term in I've realised she's a complete party pooper. She – her name is Ollie - tells me off constantly for stuff that everyone does. Their supposed to be my friends not my mom. Like for example, they tell me off for sleeping in lessons. It's not as if I'm actually sleeping, just laying my head on the desk in my arms and closing my eyes. Also now, as I've 'taken the step into womanhood' of you know what I mean, I'm tired even more. But no, they will not let me sleep; they go "oh god, Ginny's falling asleep again. Wake (poke) up (poke)." See what I mean? Is it so awful to go to sleep for 2 seconds! And its winter – I can never sleep in winter because im cold. I hate winter soooo much. O god I sound like the grouch thing that the muggles talk about. Oh, what's his name umm, Oh I remember! The grinch! He stole Christmas or something like that. Well I would like to steal winter. The aliens can have it because I don't. I'd be quite happy just to have summer all year round. I'd get a fabulous tan and all the boys would fall in love with me.

Basically, that's my life at the moment. It kinda sucks and even though I feel guilty because there are wars and other things, which are much worse, it is true in my part of the world. So from now on (my moans over) I'm gonna look on the bright side. I have a brilliant family, good friends, however annoying they get, and I go to a brilliant school. Who needs boys? Not me.


	2. Chapter 1 the break up

**Third Year Sucks**

**Chapter 1 – The Break Up**

**Authors note: I hope you understand the msn language thing – some people don't so you can email me and ask me or ask in a review… oh yeah that was what I wanted to say – review! if you like it (or even if you don't) please tell me what you think, what you like/dislike etc and any mistakes I have made that annoyed you or stuff like that or even just to tell me if you think its good or just not crap, btw, underlinedwhats shes writin, bold isthe person Ginny's tlkin 2,and non bold is Ginny...i didnt realise u cudnt hav colours on here..its evil. Also, this chapter is chapter 1 and the other one was the prologue but it wudnt let me edit the chapters name..even more evil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that I made up, e.g. Charli, Ollie, Maddy etc and no this is not based on anyone/anything or whatever.**

* * *

What was I thinking when I wrote that! Was I high or something! **I** need boys, especially after a pooey day like today. Also, my mates aren't that bad – I was a bit depressed and grumpy last night. ooo I almost forgot, I've gotta tell you this. I was chatting to my online best friend, Amy, on TCP messenger – Teen chatting place messenger for those who don't know, like that MSN thing that muggles use, (except used by the magical world) during our double MC lesson (Muggle computers) and Charli (she's in the other MC room for her MC lessons) comes online all panicky about her boyfriend of 2 months called Aidan. This was Yesterday. She thought he was going off her and fancies this girl in second year called Lana or something like that. What was I supposed to do! I'll write out the conversation below.

**Tartofhogwarts – lol Em :P says:**

**OMG i think aidan fancies sum1 else – im rly worried wat shud I do**

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

wat hoo where y how tell me specifs

**Tartofhogwarts – lol Em :P says:**

**this rly pretty grl in 2nd yr – wat shud I do? shud I ask him**

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

wats his addy – I will if u want n make it part of the convo so he wont think u wanna no or nethin

**Tartofhogwarts – lol Em :P potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:**

**kk I'll ask him wen he accepts me **

**Tartofhogwarts – lol Em :P says:**

**thanx soo much u rock nd I'll luv u 4eva**

**Tartofhogwarts – lol Em :P says:**

**crap wat if he says he does fancy her! omg omg **

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

dnt b silly ive cn u 2 2getha, he adores u so dnt worry

* * *

I asked him just now (its evening) and I'll write out that convo too though I'll write it out as I get it

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

hey btw do u still fancy Charli?

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**y**

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

jus wonderin

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**yeh**

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**kinda I mean I kinda also fancy that rly hot grl in 2nd yr 2**

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

o

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**I mean is it pos 2 fancy 2 ppl a time? or is it jus me bein weird**

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

umm well I think so but u rly g2 fancy 1 of them more

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

hoo wud u choose if u had 2 choose like life n death choice

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**promise u wont tell Charli?**

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

yeh but im telling Dumbledore if ur planin on killin sum1 lol

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**well id probs go 4 the hot chick in 2nd yr – her names tessa nd we jus clicked**

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**I think im in love wif her**

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

o

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

rite

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

cos if u feel like that u shud rly do sumfin bout it u no

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**like wat dump char? **

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

I dunno that's rly up 2 u

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**o god shes tlkin 2 me**

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**shes askin me wether I fancy her still**

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**wat shud I say?**

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

well u cud tell her the truth n dump her or u cud live on livin a lie n fancyin sum1 else hoo u can neva b wif – im tryin nt 2 b biased here

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**o god**

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**I told her the truth **

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz says:**

**g2g soz bibi**

**wooo that 180 roked lewis! I soo wanna try that tmz appears to be offline**

Charli just started another convo - I'll write it out as I get it

**Tartofhogwarts – lol Em :P says:**

**he dumped me **

**Tartofhogwarts – lol Em :P says:**

**I cant believe it! wat did I do rong!**

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

mayb it was jus time 2 move on hun

**Tartofhogwarts – lol Em :P says:**

**dunno but im cryin**

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

he evil – I'll block him now

**Tartofhogwarts – lol Em :P says:**

**thanx**

omg potions was sooo funny lol maddy n olls! did u see snapeypoos face! lol :D says:

wanna cum 2 mi dorm 2 tlk – its onli across a passage, u'll neva get caught

**Tartofhogwarts – lol Em :P says:**

**Mcgonalls cumin quick turn off comp cya tmz xxx**

Ugh McGonagall on her nightly rounds. She checks that the girls are all asleep by 10pm. And of course that the computers are off – You get detention if you're caught out of bed by 10pm twice and if you're caught on the computer its instant detention. Ugh evil cow.

I just ran to my bed and pretended to be asleep – like I end up doing most nights now! She's gone now though after poking her head in and seeing us all sleeping like angels. The difference was the other three; Hermione, Louise and Ollie are actually asleep, unlike me. Wow I just realised, I'm the first one to know about the most recent gossip! I'm usually the last to know. Hah, I can imagine running into the common room and flinging my arms around Charli saying omg im soo sorry for you, and no one else will know what im talking about! Hah. Oops I hear footsteps I'd better go, I don't want a detention thanks very much.

* * *

Author's note: o crap its crap so plz r&r n tell me wat u think..even if u say omg this is the crappest thing eva - i dnt mind 


End file.
